


sharp as a knife (you fit like a glove)

by extasiswings



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings
Summary: “Stay,” Flynn tosses out, and Wyatt’s brain glitches.He can’t possibly mean—His tongue feels too thick in his mouth, but he still manages to ask, “What?”





	sharp as a knife (you fit like a glove)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).



It's the crash that catches Wyatt's attention first—the tinkling of breaking glass, the clatter of something heavy falling to the ground. 

"Fuck."

Lucy's voice isn't that loud, but it carries out the half-open door of her office and into the hall. And between the expletive and the crash, Wyatt's concern skyrockets. 

(Their last assignment had been taxing to say the least, not in the least for her given that they'd run into her mother, so some worry is warranted)

(As it turns out though, the type of assistance he'd been planning to offer is very much not needed)

"Garcia!" 

Her gasp reaches his ears just as the desk comes into view and Wyatt freezes in the doorway. The source of the crash is obvious at once—a ceramic paperweight that had once lived on the corner of the desk is now in pieces on the floor—but what makes him stop is Lucy, perched on the edge in her bra and stockings, her lower lip caught between her teeth and one hand buried in Flynn's hair. Flynn, who currently has his face between her legs. 

Wyatt flushes hot. He should go. He should really, really go because this is obviously a very private moment not intended for his eyes. 

If only his feet would get that memo. 

_Leaving in 3...2...1...nope_. Christ, he can't look away. 

As he stands there, Flynn shifts, hitching one of Lucy's legs up higher on his shoulder. Whatever else he does makes her toes curl, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping her lips, and Flynn pulls back and drops a kiss to her thigh. 

"I thought you said you were trying to be quiet," he teases. 

"You say that like you aren't doing your best to get me to make as much noise as possible," Lucy pants, tugging on his hair. Flynn's lips curl up in a wicked smirk as he hums thoughtfully. 

"I'm not sure I would say my best..."

"Well, maybe you should fix that then." 

"Well, if you insist..." Flynn ducks his head once more and Lucy bites back a moan as she tosses hers back. Wyatt swallows hard as his eyes track the exposed line of her neck, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself when his blood rushes south. 

She's beautiful. She's always been beautiful, but like this, flushed with pleasure, face twisted in ecstasy...he's transfixed. 

His fingers itch to touch her. 

"Wyatt!" 

Wyatt snaps back to attention when the next name she gasps is decidedly not Flynn's, his eyes flicking up to find her watching him. 

_At least she doesn't look upset?_

"Wyatt?" Flynn repeats, raising an eyebrow as he pulls back. "I didn't think I was doing things that differently—" He turns his head and catches sight of Wyatt as well. "—ah."

For all that he's been frozen, Wyatt suddenly regains his good sense, clapping a hand over his eyes. 

"Sorry!" He says, his voice cracking. "Sorry, I didn't mean—I thought there was something—sorry, I'm going right now—"

_Come on, feet. Let's go_. 

"Wait." It's Flynn. 

Wyatt winces as he slowly lowers his hand, fully convinced he's about to get punched. But when he looks back to them, neither Lucy nor Flynn is looking at him, instead seemingly having a silent conversation between themselves. Whatever is going on, after a moment, Flynn nods and gets to his feet. Instead of walking towards Wyatt though, he crosses behind the desk and Lucy.

“Stay,” he tosses out, and Wyatt’s brain glitches.

He can’t possibly mean—

His tongue feels too thick in his mouth, but he still manages to ask, “What?”

Flynn's eyes don't leave Wyatt's as he drops a kiss to Lucy's neck, more than a hint of challenge glinting in their depths. As Wyatt watches, Flynn’s hands skim down Lucy’s waist, over her hips, and settle on her thighs which he spreads wide.  
“Stay,” he repeats.

Wyatt’s mouth goes dry. Lucy, for her part, is leaning back against Flynn’s chest, her lip caught between her teeth again as she watches him, her pupils blown wide.

"Well, Logan?" Flynn asks after a moment of silence. "I didn't think you were the type to leave a woman hanging...although I’m sure Lucy would be just as happy to have me finish what I started.”

“Fuck you, Flynn.” The response is automatic, but Wyatt rubs a hand over the back of his neck as he considers the situation he’s found himself in.

“Lucy?” As much as she’s clearly an enthusiastic participant in all of this, she hasn’t actually said a word since the interruption and Wyatt needs to hear this from her.

Lucy smiles and reaches out a hand. “Please,” she says simply. And that’s all he needs. 

Wyatt crosses the room in a few strides, dropping to his knees in front of her. There’s still a smirk on Flynn’s lips, a dare in his eyes— _Go ahead_ , they say. _Give it your best shot_. 

Oh, he’s planning on it.

* * *

_Fuck_.

Lucy closes her eyes as Wyatt’s hands slide over her thighs, careful and thorough in their exploration. His mouth settles against her skin just above her knee—after Garcia’s much more direct approach earlier, having Wyatt just out of reach makes her squirm. 

Or at least she wants to—Garcia’s hands on her hips holding her in place make that somewhat more difficult. 

Finally though, Wyatt’s fingers brush against her center and she nearly sobs from the relief of it.

(She’d been so close before, right on the edge, and Garcia withdrawing so abruptly had left her feeling bereft, muscles clenching around nothing, flushed and frustrated and wanting)

Speaking of Garcia…

Lucy’s breath catches when teeth drag over her pulse point just as Wyatt slips a finger inside of her.

“Is this what you wanted?” Garcia murmurs in her ear the next moment. 

“Yes,” she breathes. Wyatt’s tongue flicks over her clit and Garcia’s grip on her hips is the only thing that keeps her from bucking up off the desk. “God, yes.”

“Is it better than when I do it to you?”

Lucy might laugh if not for the combination of Wyatt adding a second finger at the same time Garcia slides a hand up to palm her breast through her bra. As it is, she can barely think.

“Just as good,” she manages, blindly reaching behind her to curl her fingers in his hair again. “Just as—fuck.” 

“Lucy.” Wyatt stops when he says her name and Lucy wants to scream. So close, so close, so close— “Look at me.”

She forces her eyes open and her stomach clenches at the sight of him on his knees, eyes dark and mouth wet. Garcia chuckles in her ear and she shudders.

“Wyatt—” The desperation in her voice echoes how she feels. His gaze softens. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“Sure you don’t need a hand, Logan?” Garcia asks.

Wyatt flips him off with a slick finger and immediately goes back to work. Between his tongue and the way his fingers curl expertly against her g-spot, not to mention the steady stream of quiet filth Garcia’s murmuring in her ear, it’s no time at all before her vision whites out as she comes hard. 

Wyatt brings her down slowly, not pulling away until Lucy tugs him up by his hair. She tastes herself on his tongue when she kisses him, then turns her head and kisses Garcia as well. 

Wyatt’s still wearing his pants, but he’s hard against her thigh through the fabric, a fact that Garcia has clearly noticed. He snakes a hand between them, fingers skating through her folds, and Lucy bites off a whine as she twists away from the touch, too sensitive for it to be comfortable at the moment. He doesn’t push, instead withdrawing his hand, and she sighs and sinks back into the floaty post-orgasm haze that’s spreading through her body. 

“Anything else you want?” Wyatt asks, taking a step back so her thighs can fall closed. 

Lucy hums. “I want to watch the two of you,” she replies, hardly realizing exactly what she’s said until after the fact. Garcia and Wyatt both go still, looking at her and then each other for a long moment until finally Wyatt shrugs. 

“Wouldn’t be my first rodeo,” he acknowledges. 

Garcia rolls his eyes and steps out from behind the desk. “Such a Texan.”

“Better that than—”

“Boys,” Lucy interrupts, trying not to laugh. “Play nice.”

“Flynn? Be nice?” Wyatt says, raising an eyebrow.

“I can be plenty nice, Logan,” Garcia replies. “Just ask Lucy.”

“I’ll believe it when I see—” The rest of the sentence is cut off when Garcia kisses him. It’s rough at first, all pent-up frustration and irritation, but it softens. Lucy catches the barest glimpse of tongue before Wyatt lets out a small sound and pulls back panting.

“Okay,” he admits. “Fine. You’re not bad at that.”

Garcia snorts. “Not bad? Like you could do better.”

“As a matter of fact I could.”

“Prove it.”

When Wyatt kisses him again, Lucy’s not entirely convinced the two of them would notice if she left the room and left them to it.

(Not that she would—she’d asked for this for a reason—but she certainly can’t deny that something’s been there between them for a while. It’s enough that she almost feels like an intruder here)

She’s pulled out of those thoughts when Wyatt gasps into the kiss, his hips rolling into the hand Garcia’s slipped into his pants. His fingers scrabble at Garcia’s shirt, seeking purchase to help keep himself upright. Garcia grins and nips at Wyatt’s lower lip, eliciting another quiet sound from the man, and Lucy goes hot. When she moves one of her hands lower, she can’t help making a sound of her own, drawing the attention of the two men.

“Like what you see?” Wyatt pants, his eyes fluttering closed the next moment when Garcia’s hand squeezes.

“That was a terrible line,” Garcia says.

“Well, you would know.”

Garcia rolls his eyes again, but tugs Wyatt back in for another kiss. Moments later, Wyatt chokes off a moan when he comes shuddering.

“Not bad at that either,” he acknowledges, once he gets his breath back. 

“There’s not a lot I’m bad at,” Garcia replies. 

Wyatt snorts and kisses him. “You’re still a bastard,” he says as he reaches for Garcia’s pants.

“Wait,” Lucy interrupts, and the two of them turn to look at her. She bites her lip and reaches a hand out to each of them, kissing them both when they return to her side before dropping her hands to Garcia’s waistband.

“Getting a second wind?” Garcia teases. Lucy narrows her eyes. 

“I can always go back to my actual bedroom and fuck myself if you’d rather not.”

Wyatt laughs and slips a hand into her hair so he can kiss her more deeply.

“I’d give the lady what she wants if I were you, Flynn,” he says.

“Yes, thank you, Wyatt—” Lucy gasps when Garcia swipes two fingers through her folds without warning.

“No one asked for your opinion, Logan,” Garcia replies, but he stops teasing and lets her push his pants off his hips and guide him to her entrance. 

Later, when Lucy’s liquid and warm and floaty once again, she doesn’t protest when Garcia scoops her up off the desk to carry her to bed. For a moment, uncertainty flickers over Wyatt’s face—uncertainty and perhaps a little envy at the easy intimacy between the two of them. Lucy reaches out from her place in Garcia’s arms and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“Come to bed, Wyatt,” she offers. 

He looks between her and Garcia and wets his lips. “With...both of you?”

“If you snore, I have no problem kicking you out,” Garcia replies. It’s the perfect thing to break the tension, and when they leave, Wyatt follows. 

It’s not perfect, maybe. They have a lot to talk about. But Lucy falls asleep between the two of them, and that’s all she can ask for in the moment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's a paradise (it's a war zone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450766) by [extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings)




End file.
